


I was arrested by the devil himself.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Officer Morningstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Dress Up, F/M, Handcuffs, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: What's that knock at my door... Oh, look its officer Morningstar here to bring someone in.





	I was arrested by the devil himself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



> Smutty Mcsmutt.

Chloe sat alone at home when there was a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone since as far as she knew her boyfriend was out of town and her ex-husband was at his apartment with there daughter. She stood up and walked over to the door and looked out the keyhole and saw a badge against the keyhole. "One moment." She blinked slightly before she unlocked the door and opened the door all the way. What she saw she couldn't decide if she wanted to crack up laughing or droll over the sight before her. "Lucifer?" She asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Lucifer put the badge down as he gently pushed her further into the room. "You're under arrest Miss Decker." He stood there showing noting on his face as he looked at her sternly. "Hands behind your back Miss Decker."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing Lucifer?"

"Its Officar Morningstar to you Miss." He said sternly.

"I'm not going to do what you want until you tell me what you're doing Lucifer?"

"Are you trying to break the law here Miss Decker?"

"Yes. You do it all the time anyway Lucifer."

Lucifer grabbed a hold of her wrists and spun her around and quickly put her in handcuffs. "Since your going to keep causing trouble." He buried his nose into her neck then. "I will have to use something else." He pulled out a ball gag and put it into her mouth making sure it wasn't going to move. "Much better. Now for your punishment."

Chloe looked at him shocked and trying to figure out what the heck why he was doing this. Before she was moved across his knee's and was swatted hard on her ass. She jumped a couple times before she settles into this feeling.

Once he was done he set her upright in his lap as he leaned his head on her shoulder as he reached across in front of her. "I feel a puddle forming in your lap Chloe."

She shook her head slightly.

"Shall I prove it while I interrogate you?"

Chloe's eyes grew wide as she rewarded with a chuckle from him.

"You will enjoy this." He said simply as his hands came up to the front of her shirt and cupped her breasts through her shirt. Once he started to rub them and teasing her nipples with his fingers he felt her shift slightly. "Nice." He purred into her ear as he found her nipples and grabbed a hold of them and gently pulled on them. "Are you enjoying your self?"

Chloe shook her head slightly even as Lucifer grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it open when she noticed she forgot to put her bra back on since she got home from work.

Lucifer looked over her shoulder and grinned then. "Pretty little breasts." He said with a smirk as he went back to rubbing them even pinching and pulling on her nipples as well too.

Chloe tried to quietly moan.

Lucifer bit her neck near her shoulder. "My my someone loves to be interrogated by me." He said simply before his other hand went to rub her pussy through her pants.

Chloe moaned before she twitched slightly on his lap as he felt the feelings keep coming on taking him higher and higher until he stopped.

Lucifer chuckled softly in her ear. "Stand."

Chloe didn't know where that was going and she shook her head slightly.

Lucifer leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. "Stand up now or I will spank you again if I don't decide to do something devilish towards you, Miss Decker."

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him and glared at him before she stood up with her hands still behind her back.

Lucifer smirked when he reached in front of her and undid her pants before he pulled them down and grinned at the little red thong she currently wore. "Who did you wear the thong for, hmm." He asked with a devilish grin on his face before he reached up and removed the ball gag from her mouth.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him as he rubbed her ass cheeks together. "For my boyfriend, he should be coming here soon."

Lucifer smirked softly as he toyed with her thong then. "Well, I might have to make him watch now don't you think so?" He asked before he leaned forward and gently bit her ass.

"He might enjoy it he is after all the devil and you don't want to cross him." Chloe said before she winced slightly when Lucifer bit her one ass cheek then.

Lucifer looked up at her as he pulled down her thong. "Really a mortal in bed with the devil himself. I should punish you for that don't you agree with me, Miss Decker?" He asked her before he slipped a single finger into her pussy and didn't move one bit.

Chloe moaned softly. "Yes, Officer Morningstar I should be punished."

Lucifer smirked softly as he wiggled his finger inside of her. "And how do you think I should punish you this time?"

Chloe shifted slightly where she stood. "With your police baton Officer Morningstar."

Lucifer tilted his head for a moment before this trademark wicked smirk appeared as he removed his finger from her pussy. "Well, well, well someone's enjoying themselves now." He said before he stuck that finger into his mouth sucking it clean. "Turn around and drop to your knee's for me Miss Decker."

Chloe turned around and dropped down to her knee's before him. "Officer, can I see your baton you're going to use on me?"

Lucifer unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal his nice long and semi-hard cock. He took it in his hand and lightly stroked it. "Do you like what you see Miss Decker?"

Chloe decided to tease her boyfriend. "It's bigger than my boyfriend's. I bet you know how to use it better then he can Officer."

Lucifer's eyes darken when she started to tease him. He didn't break but he pulled her head towards his cock then. "Open your mouth and show me how well you're going to clean this for me before I really use it on you."

Chloe smiled at him before she opened her mouth and took him slowly in. Once he was all the way inside of her mouth she happily started to suck on him.

Lucifer helped her out by taking a hold of the side of her head and guided her up and down his shaft. "Yes, that's a good girl make sure to get it really clean for me." He kept that up until he came in her mouth. He waited for her to swallow and he groaned when she started to suck and lick him clean. He helped her pull himself out of her mouth. "Do you think you have learned your lesson yet Miss Decker?"

Chloe sat there licking her lips looking at him. "No." She said simply.

Lucifer shook his head slightly at her before he stood up and looked down at her. "Stand up Miss Decker and go lean against that wall facing away from me. Now before I decide to spank your ass again." He said looking at her sternly.

Chloe smiled softly. "Whatever you say, officer." She said smiling at him as she stood there against the wall with her back towards him.

Lucifer stripped the rest of his clothes off before he walked up behind her. He swatted her behind hard.

Chloe jumped slightly as she stood there.

Lucifer pressed his front into her back as he nibbled her throat and neck. He whispered into her ear. "I should keep you in handcuff's." He chuckled softly before be licked her throat slowly.

Chloe moaned softly. "I think you should be in handcuff's."

Lucifer chuckled as he spread her legs slightly before he took a hold of his cock and teased her opening. "Stay it." He said with a rather wicked smirk.

"Please officer I need it."

Lucifer smirks softly before he slammed himself up into her then. "You poor thing." He said simply. "Your mine." He whispered in her ear nipping at it as he kept on slamming himself into her over and over again. "Do you like that my little sex slave." He said with a smile.

Chloe moaned as she felt him pick up speed as he slammed her hips back into him over and over again.

Lucifer stopped almost pulling all the way out of her. "Answer me, woman."

Chloe groaned when he stopped. "I want you to use me Lucifer."

Lucifer grinned as he looked at her before he slammed back into her over and over again. "I'm going to keep on using you over the night." He said simply as he kept on thrusting into her.

Chloe threw her head back as she screamed loudly as she came not once but three times before she leaned into the wall.

Lucifer trusted a couple more times within her before he himself came as well too. He held them upright for a while. Before he pulled out of her and leaned against her and the wall. After a while, Lucifer pulled back smiling softly "Maybe I should cuff you up more so." He went back to his pants to uncuff her and he rubbed her wrists for a bit.

Chloe turned around and smiled softly at him. "You look like a stripper dressed up as the devil."

"Thank you." He said simply before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he laid them both down side by side. He pulled her into his arms smiling softly at her. "Sleep time." He nuzzled her softy before Lucifer fell asleep in his arms.

Chloe smiled softly before she nuzzled into him before everyone in their group is sound asleep then. "Your so lucky I love you Lucifer." She said softly before she fell asleep against him. While her mind tried to plan out every one of not only the step's they needed to take. But other things it could do for people." She went to sleep with a smile her lips as she fell asleep then.


End file.
